


Role-Play

by typoking1107



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, Gags, I mean it's the fricken title!, M/M, Oral Sex, REALLY Old Work, Roleplay, bad summary, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoking1107/pseuds/typoking1107
Summary: Two lovers engage in some fun.





	Role-Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing smut. I posted it a while back on FurAffinity and the now defunct y-gallery, but I never posted it here.

      Agon yawned as he exited the bathroom, making for his bed. The turian stretched and got ready to sleep, laying his naked body down under the covers, tucking his head into the pillows. He was about to close his eyes when he heard something. Bolting awake, Agon looked around the dark room, searching for the source of the disturbance. Finding nothing he shrugged and lay back down. "Must have been imagining things."  
      Agon slowly allowed his eyes to drift shut, and let himself be carried away down the path to sleep. Just as he was about to enter the land of dreams he heard it again, a small creak. He snapped awake, there was no denying it this time, there had definitely been something. Agon climbed out of his bed and quietly made his way over to the door. Just before he could open it however, the electronic doors shot apart, revealing a shadowy figure.  
      Agon's eyes widened "Oh sh-"  
      Like a flash the figure was on him, tackling Agon to the ground. The turian struggled against his attacker, trying to shove him off, but it was no use. His assailant managed to turn him onto his stomach, twisting Agon's arms behind his back as he straddled his hips. Agon snarled as he heard the clinking of metal and a pair of handcuffs were snapped over his wrists.  
      Agon squirmed beneath the intruder, trying to get free, and doing his best to ignore the heat rushing to his groin. His assailant managed to shackle his ankles together with another set of cuffs. Ropes bound his knees and thighs together, then tied around his chest and arms, crisscrossing the carapace as they restrained him, making it impossible to escape with brute force alone.  
      When his assailant had finished binding him the turian was flipped over. Agon lifted his head and snarled as he finally had a clear view of his attacker's face. The man holding him down was a handsome human in his early twenties. He had short, light brown hair, and lovely chocolate eyes. He was well built, his muscles bulged, not too big, but not too small. He was only a little shorter than Agon himself, an inch at the most.  
      And he was naked.  
      Agon's blue eyes grew as wide as saucers realizing what was about to happen as his captor carried him over to the bed. Agon strained against his bonds as he was dropped onto the mattress. He started bucking and struggling even more as the human smirked and lowered his head towards the slit where Agon's crotch was sheathed. "No! Please!" The human's tongue danced out between his lips, sending shivers through Agon's spine as it teased along the slit. No longer in control of his own mouth, Agon cried "Stop!"  
      Immediately the human recoiled, his head snapping up, and eyes wide with surprise. Realizing what he'd done, Agon groaned and let his head fall back onto the bed. "Damnit Nate."  
      "You said stop." The human, Nate, said sheepishly.  
      Agon sighed "I was acting the part. There's not much point of role-play if you don't act it out."  
      He raised his head to see that Nate's cute face was as red as a cherry. "S-Sorry, it's just..."  
      Agon sighed at his mate "I know, I know, I should have known better than to say 'stop'. But trust me, unless I say the safeword, I'm fine."  
      Nate blushed even more; while they'd been together nearly a year now, and this was hardly the first time they'd dabbled in bondage, Nate was still as nervous as hell when he was dom. It's actually kinda cute, Agon noted. Frustrating as hell sometimes, but cute.  
      "Alright," Agon said, struggling to a sitting position. "Get me out of this, the mood is completely ruined."  
      Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in Nate's eye. "Now why would I do that?" he said, his tone notably different, more seductive. He started stroking Argon's thigh, those nimble fingers tickling his plates.  
      Agon instantly knew what Nate was doing. Trying to get me back in the mood huh? Alright. "Fuck you." He snarled, letting his mandibles twitch into a faint smirk to let Nate know it was okay.  
      His mate tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You've got quite a mouth on you." Nate got up and went over to the bed's nightstand, taking something out of the drawer, coming back to where Agon was tied up on the bed and sitting behind him. "Maybe I should fix that."  
       "Go to he-Mmmph!" Agon was cut off as Nate pried his jaw apart and shoved a large bright red ball-gag into his mouth, forcing Agon's beak-like lips to try in vain to wrap over it, leaving the large red orb stuck in his mouth, muffling all further protests.  
      Nate finished gagging him, wrapping the straps back over his mandibles and behind his head, and moved back to straddling Agon's waist, patting his cheek "There, all nice and wrapped up, just like a present. Now, where were we?"  
      "Mmmmmph!" Agon bucked his hips, heat rushing back to his groin.  
      Nate smirked "Oh, that's right."  
      He repositioned himself and lowered his head towards Agon's groin. Nate's tongue tickled the slit, trying to entice his cock out. "Mmmmph..." Agon moaned into the gag as he felt his plates shift, spreading apart. Nate quickly dipped his tongue into the gap, the moist muscle moving to lick his tip. "Mmmmmph... mmmph... mmph..." Agon shivered in delight as Nate licked the slowly emerging member. Nate wrapped his lips around the head once it had emerged enough, tongue dancing along the slit at his tip. Agon lay back and moaned as his penis started to fill that wonderful wet hole. "Mmmmmmpppphhhhh..."  
      Nate licked every centimeter of his cock as it slowly emerged from the sheath, savoring the wonderful taste and texture of it. Once the large member had extended fully, Nate took it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.  
      "MMMMPPPPHHHH..." Agon moaned loudly as his member was completely engulfed in the moist maw. Slowly, Nate bobbed his head up and down, enticing more moans from Agon. The turian squirmed as his mate tortured him with those slow movements, the moist sucking driving him insane. He couldn't take it "Mmmph! Mmmph, mmmmph!" his pleas were muffled by the gag. "Mmmmmmph!"  
      Nate smirked and started bobbing his head up and down faster, sucking and licking along the member vigorously. Agon trembled, squirming and bucking so much that Nate had to hold his hips down. His heart raced, his breathing quickened. He wouldn't last much longer...  
      "Mmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmph! MMMPH!" Agon's body spasmed as he erupted in orgasm, screaming into his gag. Nate greedily swallowed the white fluid that flooded his mouth, continuing his ministrations, and soon Agon burst once more. "MMMMMMPPPHHH!!!"  
      Once the second orgasm had died down, Nate removed his mouth from Agon's member. He wiped the remaining cum from his lips, admiring his handiwork. Agon had collapsed, breathing heavily, his head lolled to one side and his eyes shut as he recovered from the two explosive orgasms. His cock was coated in whatever cum had spilled from Nate's mouth, and his plates glistened with sweat that had trickled up from the skin beneath. Nate grinned and slid up so that he was next to Agon's head. Gently patting his mate's cheek, Nate roused Agon.  
      Once he was sure he had the turian's attention, Nate grinned slyly "You know," he purred "Unless you want to sleep like this again, I suggest you try and get out of those cuffs."  
      Agon's eyes narrowed at him, but with a mischievous glint twinkling in their depths. Immediately he started to struggle, wiggling his body and making grunts behind the gag. "Mmmph! Mmmph!"  
      Nate watched Agon's struggling and reached down to stroke his cock, grinning. The sight of the big strong turian at his mercy, struggling against the bonds, was enough to make him rock-hard. Agon thrashed about, his head whipping from side to side, moaning heavily into the bright red ball jammed between his lips "Mmmmph! Mmmmph!"  
      Nate's breath caught as he felt himself coming closer, his tip already coated with pre. Agon eyed the member hungrily before giving Nate a pleading look with his dark brown eyes. "Mmmph!" he begged hopefully "Mmmmph..." Nate smirked knowingly, knowing exactly what his mate wanted. He forced himself to cease his stroking and straddled Agon's chest so that his cock was right in the turian's face. Agon gave another "Mmmph" and did his best to gesture to the gag with his head.  
       Nate shook his head "Nope, you're keeping the gag on."  
      "Mmmph?" Agon gave Nate a curious look.  
      His mate smiled "Rub it."  
      Shooting Nate one last glare at being denied, Agon lifted his head and slowly started rubbing his mate's tip with the red ball stuck in his mouth. Nate moaned encouragingly, jerking his hips forward as more pre coated his tip. Pleased that he was pleasuring him, Agon continued rubbing the member with his gagged mouth. Nate's breath hitched and he repositioned himself so that Agon could get at his balls. Agon buried his face into the sack, rubbing his nose along the base of his mate's cock while massaging the testicles with the gag, tickling them with the flutter of his mandibles.  
      Nate let out a loud groan. "Oh God, Agon..."  
      Feeling a little mischievous, Agon immediately pulled his head back, looking up at his mate and wagging his brow-plates playfully. "Mmmph."  
      Nate smirked "Oh, so that's how you wanna' play it? Fine by me." He grabbed the sides of Agon's head and started humping his face.  
      Agon moaned as his mate's member rubbed against the gag, going up and down the length. He knew how much his moans and grunts turned Nate on, and he was more than happy to oblige him "Mmmmmph... mmmmph..."  
      Nate groaned and started humping faster and faster, Agon's moans egging him on. Finally, he pulled back enough so that his cock was pointed right in Agon's face, just as he ejaculated. Agon moaned as the warm fluid sprayed onto him, staining his plates. Nate sighed in delight and looked down at the cute cum-stained turian giving him a sly look. "Mmmph." He rubbed the tip of Nate's cock with the gag, indicating what he wanted "Mmmph."  
      Nate grinned "You really want it don't you?"  
      "Mmmph." Agon nodded, giving him a pleading look "Mmmmmph?"  
      Nate decided to oblige his mate and removed quickly undid the straps to the large red ball keeping his mate silent. Once his mouth was free, Agon flexed his sore jaw before turning his attention to the large cock dangling in front of his face. Without even needing to be asked, Agon stuck out his tongue, flicking it over the member's tip. Nate's breath caught in his throat as Agon began licking him back to erection. He leaned forward, moving so that Agon could worship his meat more.  
      The turian greedily took the dick into his maw, wrapping those beak-like lips over the throbbing organ, careful not to get it caught on his teeth. Nate moaned and stroked his mate's fringe tenderly, eliciting a deep purr from the turian that rumbled through his throat and massaged his cock. Eagerly, Agon began bobbing his head, just like Nate had done previously. To his delight, Nate rewarded him with a loud moan, egging him on. Agon quickened his pace, going up and down the dick faster and faster. Nate's pants grew quicker, and he grabbed the back of Agon's head, taking over for the turian as he thrust deep into his throat. Agon rumbled as he was skull-fucked by his mate, looking up seductively into Nate's flushed face.  
      The human's muscles spasmed and he gave one last thrust into his mate as he came. Agon gagged as the warm spilled into his mouth, excess cum spraying out of his open jaw and dribbling over his mandibles. He quickly regained control over the reflex and gladly began drinking the delicious alien fluid, taking it in deep, savoring gulps, relishing how it flooded down his throat.  
      When he was spent, Nate removed the member from his mate's maw and climbed off him, smirking "You're a good sucker turian. I think I'm gonna take you home with me. Would you like that?"  
      Agon let his tongue loll out, licking the cum off his lips "Yes!"  
      "Yes what?"  
      "Yes master!" Agon begged.  
      Nate smiled evilly, a knowing glint in his eyes "Good. Now, I'm going to stuff that gag back in you to keep you quiet."  
      Before he could protest, Agon found the giant red ball stuffed back between his lips, the straps once more securing it in place "MMMMPH!"  
      Nate grinned and slid down so that their faces were level. He leaned forward and kissed Agon on his cum stained mandibles, his tongue darting out to lick up the white fluid. Agon sighed and nuzzled his mate's cheek as Nate whispered into his ear. "You want to cum one more time?"  
      "Mmmmmmmmpppphhhh..." Agon let out a long, pleading moan in response.  
      Nate grinned and lay himself on top of the turian, pressing their dicks together. He reached down and clasped their members together in his hand, starting to rub his cock against the turian's. Agon moaned and began thrusting up, begging. Nate smiled deviously and started slowly rubbing is cock up and down against Agon's, humping into his hand.  
      The slow pace was driving Agon crazy, "Mmmph! Mmmph!" he pleaded for his mate to pick up the pace. Nate only grinned and resumed sucking and liking Agon's mandibles, making sure to tease the sensitive spot underneath near the base. "MMMMPH!" Agon cried out in frustration. He started struggling, needing more friction on his dick. "MMMPH! MMMPH! MMMMMMPPPPHHHH!!!!!"  
      Nate wrapped his free arm tightly around the turian, keeping his struggles down to a few weak wiggles. As the slow, torturous pace continued, Agon tired himself out and his protests quieted down to mere pleading whimpers. "...mmmph... ...mmmph... ...mmmph..."  
      Nate finally seemed to take pity on the poor turian and picked up the pace, pumping their dicks faster and faster. Agon's heart-rate picked up and he resumed wiggling, grinding their bodies together. His pants increased, his heart pounding in his chest the closer and closer he got, Nate reacting similarly.  
      Finally, he came.  
      "Mmmph! MMMMPH! MMMMPPHH! MMMMMMMMMPPPHHH! MMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screaming into his gag, Agon's orgasm was twice as intense as it had been earlier, bringing Nate over the edge with his muffled cries. Together, their seed erupted over their abdomens, Nate wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling their bodies flush together as they rode through the ecstasy.  
      Finally, the waves of pleasure ended and they collapsed, exhausted. Finally, Nate lifted his head up to give Agon a smug grin. "You have a good time?"  
      Agon nodded in agreement, still gagged. "Mmph." He grunted, doing his best to indicate that he wanted to be untied.  
      Nate gave him a mischievous grin and the turian immediately knew what was coming. "You know, you're really cute, all trussed up like this. I think I'll keep you this way for a while."  
      "Mmph!" Agon cried in irritation. "Mmph! Mmph!"  
      Nate didn't bother replying and merely rested his head on Agon's shoulder's "Good night." He said sleepily, his eyes drifting shut as he passed out.  
      Agon snorted indignantly but decided to go to sleep. No doubt he would be sore in the morning, but this was hardly the first time they'd done this, and really Agon didn't mind that much, otherwise he would have protested much more; after all, Nate usually repaid him thoroughly the next morning.  
      Besides, next time it was his turn to be dom, and revenge would be incredibly sweet.


End file.
